mufandomcom-20200214-history
Candy From Strangers
:Vollista Outpost Landing Deck :- Vollista - :-------------------------------------------------------------------- :This massive round pad is suspended over the sheer gray mountainside. Wind whistles around the weathered structure, which shows little evidence of recent, consistent use. A protective railing serves as a meager barrier to the panoramic view of the rocky mountains that the outpost clings to. Far below and sprawling along the base of the peaks, a rich growth of navy blue pine trees covers like a blanket. A small lake is also noticable among the pine forest immediately below the outpost, reflecting the green-tinted sunlight. The sky itself is a tumult of green plasma tentacles, wrapping across the sky like a fantastic spaceborne highway with the flaring emerald star of Volir at the center. :A small structure has been built of the rough gray stone of the mountainside. It stands near the stairway which pierces the protective railing and leads down the mountain. Through its thick plastic windows several Vollistans can be seen; they politely check to be side no visitors to the planet carry psi blockers with small handheld devices they carry. :---------------------------------------------------------------------- Leodhais hops off the ramp of the Haste, and grins grimly to himself as he sees Nait come up. "Evening," he says loudly and clearly. The cloaked Vollistan appears to simply dismiss with all formalities "Why do we not leave?" he says, slowly and evenly. Leodhais merely continues smiling. "I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking," he says in a pleasant voice. "Why do we not leave?" The Vollistan repeats. Volouscheur disembarks from the IND Saviour's Haste. Leodhais taps his chin with his stun gun. "Hmmm. Let me see if I should answer that. First, I said good evening. Then I said I was fine. And yet, you still haven't grasped the whole idea of etiquette. Huh. I'm going to go with 'you get no answer until you show me proper etiquette and respect,' how about that?" "Why do we not leave?" the Vollistan simply repeats again, his tone has not changed at all. Leodhais crosses his arms and watches Nait with a bored expression on his face. Volouscheur walks out of the hatch, padding down to stand beside Leodhais, ~Because we're not finished our business here, uncle. And please be polite to my friends. Especially since it's a long trip to Tomin Kora.~ Someone say staring contest? Nait seems to excel at those, and begins to do so with Leodh. ~If they deserved my respect they would recieve it~ he says to Scheur. Leodhais continues staring at Nait, still with the bored expression. Volouscheur looks at Nait as well, rolling her eye briefly at that comment. ~You haven't even /met/ them yet, uncle. What makes you think they're undeserving of your respect?~ Volissenait continues his stare down with Leodh ~They do not command me. They are tools. They deserve no respect.~ if it's at all possible to spit psionicly, Nait does so after his last word. Leodhais yawns and leans against the Haste, looking bored. ~They are not tools, uncle. And they're more worthy of respect than such a viewpoint is, in my eyes,~ Scheur replies as flatly as possible. Streamers of orchid wind around her. Nait's gaze does not break from Leodh once ~That is in your eyes, not mine~ he replies. Leodhais continues staring back at Nait, a little grin twitching at the corners of his lips. Volouscheur just shakes her head briefly, turning and heading back up into the ship. Volouscheur boards the IND Saviour's Haste. Volissenait still doesn't break his gaze from Leodh, even after Scheur's departure. Leodhais grins at Nait and nods at him. "Fun night, no?" There is no reply from the darkly cloaked Vollistan. Leodhais laughs. "What're you, the black mood ring of Vollistans? Got stuck in a snowdrift somewhere or summat?" Still no reply. Leodhais smiles brightly at him. Leodh can try all he likes, it doesn't look like anything's going to be moving this Vollistan anytime soon. Leodhais is one of the stubbornest little fuckers you'll ever meet, and you can betcha he's not going anywhere. He grins again and nods. "So, what're you thinking about?" There is no comment from Nait, not at all. He isn't even moving. "So what did you today, sir?" Leodhais asks in an oh-so-friendly conversational tone. From his response, it would appear that he hasn't done anything, because that's all that Nait says, absolutely nothing. Leodhais smiles brilliantly at him. "Oh really? Stared down some people, turned my mood ring another shade of black, got lost navigating your closet, acccidentally imbibed one of those highly sensitive drinks at a local bar, you say?" Guess what!? Nait says...nothing! Again! Leodhais nods knowingly. "I know how it is to try to dress in the dark," Leodhais says soberly. Well, the Vollistan may have gotten dressed in the dark, but that doesn't stop him from being completely, and utterly silent. Leodhais leans against the Haste, playing with his gun. "Read any good books lately?" Once again, Nait doesn't say a thing. The Sivadian puts it back his holster. "I've been reading an ancient book called 'Jurassic Park.' It's really very interesting." Nait probably hasn't read that book, but he behaves in a manner that probably would have benifited the people in that book had they do as he was, he doesn't move, he doesn't speak. If they had been by something smelly they would have been absolutely fine. "I understand your silence," Leodhais says in a serious tone. "You're totally taken away by my beauty. It's okay - shhh, don't say anything. It happens all the time." He may be Vollistan, but Nait probably doesn't do that sort of thing, with anyone, male or female, he's still silent. Well of course he is. Leodhais is a total hottie. "It's all right," Leodhais says serious. "It's hard to know what to do when you're overcome with such awe. You don't have to say anything. I can see it your eyes." Of course he's not. Nait is obviously so disgusted by the human in front of him that nothing can come off his tongue. But he's not speaking, and the human in front of him is not psychic, and cannot read his mind. Leodhais does his trademark hairflip, and smiles coyly at the Vollistan. "I think you should read Jurassic Park. It's a touching story. About dinosaurs." Nait has probably never heard of dinosaurs. The closest he's come to those are Nall, but he doesn't say anything about them, a human wouldn't deserve it. Leodhais tilts his head slightly. "Actually, I know of another story that you might be interested. A tale of star-crossed lovers, a Vollistan and a Zangali. It's...beautiful. Just like me." A Vollistan and a Zangali, Nait doesn't seem to interested. "I have that book, and I can read it to you on the way to Tomin Kora," Leodhais says in a sage voice. Oh, that gets something out of the Vollistan, acctually, wait, it doesn't, he still stands there, but he's thinking something! But Leodh can't hear that... Leodhais gets out a white chocolate truffle from his pocket. "If you crack a smile, I'll give you a chocolate." Although Nait probably hasn't seen his mom in years, and probably doesn't even remember his mom, he obviously listened to her, and never takes candy from strangers. "No? Your loss," Leodhais says and unwraps the chocolate and pops it in his mouth. "I have more, if you get interested." Nait still seems to follow that rule his mommy taught him. He also follows the "Don't talk to strangers" one too. Leodhais pockets the little piece of foil and finishes eating his chocolate. "What kind of movies are you interested in?" Nait probably doesn't get out to see movies very often, and as such, doesn't respond, again. Leodhais grins at Nait, and crosses his arms, leaning against the Haste again. "Hmm. I wonder if I could place horseshoes on him?" That would ne a form of attack, and Nait would probably mind rape him before he could get a shoe near the Vollistan. Leodhais shrugs to himself. "Too bad I don't have any on board. I wonder if I killed him with my /drop-dead gorgeous/ looks." The Vollistan is still breathing, so he can't be dead. Leodhais remains against the Haste, arms still crossed, and grinning like a cat. "Hey. Hey there. Whatcha doin'? You standin' there? Huh? You just standin' there and enjoying the view? Are ya? I know. I'm great." He's certainly standing there, Don't think he enjoys the view though. Leodhais preeeeens and grins at Nait brilliantly. He pulls out his PDA, and takes a seat on the ramp. "Just bask silently in my presence," he says with a grin. "In the meantime, I have some reading to do." category:Social logs